starwarsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
E-11爆能步枪
* 500发 |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose= |heritage= |era= |affiliation=* 共和国光复同盟星球大战：前线 * 银河帝国}} E-11爆能步枪（英文：'E-11 blaster rifle'是由爆能科技工业公司设计生产的一种爆能步枪，该枪设计基于克隆人军队在克隆人战争期间使用过的DC-15A爆能步枪，质量轻、火力枪，被银河帝国冲锋队列为制式步枪。''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' 技术参数 E-11爆能步枪火力强悍但设计又十分紧凑，该枪有三种档位：致命、击昏和击伤，the rifle proved useful for a variety of combat situations. An advanced cooling system resulted in the blaster's superior performance, 特别是在全自动射击时。''Rebel Journal by Ezra BridgerE-11爆能步枪还安装了瞄准镜与折叠式枪托，也可以选配战术手电筒。 Its standard issue power cells carried energy for 200 shots however the rifle could also be loaded with plasma cartridges that could last for more than 500 shots. 幕后信息 E-11爆能步枪的原型是英国在第二次世界大战期间制造的司登Mk IV冲锋枪。Star Wars: Stormtroopers: Beyond the Armor'' 登场作品 *''Most Wanted'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' * * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Rey's Survival Guide}} 非正史作品 *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' 来源 * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * 参考资料 Category:BlasTech Industries products Category:Blaster rifles